


Giggles

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera and Diana had a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Drinks a Whiskey Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18229) by Athena_Phoenix. 



The giggling was probably what tipped Shayera over. She had out drunk the Amazon, there was no doubt. When Diana had rested her head on the table, upsetting their shot glasses, Shayera had crowed with victory. Their admirers, far from scorning the public drunkenness, had seen it as a sign that even the godly could be human at times. Money was changing hands from the bets placed as Shayera wobbled to her feet, looking unsteadily at Diana’s drooling face. She knew she could not leave her there, and that presented the logistics of getting her up over a shoulder. 

As soon as Shayera had exerted a pull on her arm, Diana had roused somewhat, and assisted in the difficult maneuver. Shayera was sober enough to know that it should not take so much effort to be upright, support another being, and make her way out of a bar. She was contemplating what to do with the half conscious, stumbling princess as they made the door.

Then Diana had started giggling. Shayera glanced at the brunette with an exasperated sigh, but the scolding retort died on her lips. Diana looked so damned innocent and free in that moment that Shayera could almost forget the rift between them, almost feel as if they were friends again.

“Did I grow a third eye?” Diana managed to slur out.

“No, Diana.”

“Then stop staring and get us home, birdy girl.” She giggled again. “I’ll think light.”

“Can’t fly yourself?” Shayera laughed at Diana’s shake of her head, and then laughed harder when it threw them both off balance, landing them on their keisters. Only a fast flutter of her wings threw them out of harm’s way. 

“Like you can,” Diana laughed. “You can’t even stand,” she continued, when the Thanagarian stumbled on her first attempt to rise. When the bird-winged woman did stand, she reached her hand down for Diana's.

"Come on, Princess," Shayera said firmly, and hauled up when Diana took it. The fact she overestimated her strength, or Diana's weight, or just their state led to them being nose to nose at the end of getting her up on her feet. Blue eyes met green for half an instant before the Amazon closed the distance and claimed Shayera's lips with drunken abandonment. Shayera's hand slipped down around the other woman's waist, meeting the kiss with a passion she thought she had long since lost, before realizing they had an audience. Almost fiercely protective of the brunette, she found her balance and drew back from the kiss, freeing her wings to their full span. "Hold tight, Diana," she whispered in the other woman's ear, trying hard not to think the thoughts of consorting with her ally just now.

"I'm not letting go for the rest of the night," the Amazon promised as they launched skyward. "Unless you don't think you can match me in this?" The teasing challenge came with a caress of the curve of Shayera's breast. It provoked a sharp bank before the Thanagarian recovered her senses.

"You're drunk."

"So are you," Diana answered, running her fingers down over the bare midriff. "So, since we both have an excuse, let's stop dancing around things and enjoy it." She ended her words by nipping the earlobe so close to her lips, and then giggled.

It was definitely the giggling, Shayera decided as she aimed for home, and whatever lay ahead with her companion.


End file.
